D
There are many templates in use in ; these are only a subset, representing some of the most important and commonly used ones. If you feel that a template belongs on this page, do not hesitate to add it. Category:Templates should include all templates in the wiki, categorized into one or more of the various subcategories. Alternatively, namespace=10}} AllPages for the Template namespace lists all templates in the wiki, sorted alphanumerically. What are templates? Wiki templates provide a means to insert the same content over and over in different (or the same) pages. This saves editors the hassle of duplicating the same text again and again, and also helps ensure consistency. Templates are generally shown with the format required to use the template (e.g. ). Clicking the template name takes you to the template's page, where you can see what it looks like and how it is used. Detailed instructions on the usage of each template should exist on either the template page itself (inside "noinclude" tags) or the template's talk page. Article management templates Nominate an article for deletion Add this to an article to nominate it for deletion. It will add the article to Category:Candidates for deletion. Disambiguation articles If you have several articles that have similar or identical names, you may wish to create a "disambiguation" page at the main article name, with the articles taking an extra phrase in brackets afterwards. For example: PP (disambiguation), a disambiguation page, with links to: platinum piece power point Primal Power Psionic Power For more information, see disambiguation on Wikipedia. Using marks an article as a disambiguation page by adding a banner to the article and categorizing it under Category:Disambiguations. Add links to the various articles under the banner. Stubs A stub is a page that briefly identifies, categorizes, and cites references for its topic. Stubs are useful for providing a minimum of information on a topic, and preventing the creation of duplicate pages. Stubs can be made more useful by expanding them with greater detail or context with other topics. This template includes a page in Category:Article stubs so that editors can find pages in need of expansion. Category templates These templates are used in the category namespace. General category template This can be added to categories to add general categorising details. Use in cases where it may be useful to point out to users how to categorise, such as popular categories. File category template This should be added to any file- or image-related categories, to explain how to upload and link to files. Template category template This should be added to any template-related categories, to list template-specific categorising details, which differ from those of normal pages. Citation templates Magazine references Cites Dragon magazine. Rulebook references , etc. Cites the Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide, Monster Manual, etc. For other rulebooks, replace "PHB", "DMG", or "MM" with the common abbreviation for the rulebook's title. Update references Cites a rules updates (errata) document. Infobox templates Power infobox Use on a page about a power to add a formatted infobox and automatically categorize the page. See the template's page for an example of use, or search Category:Powers for a similar power, copy the template from the page, and edit the parameters as needed. Markup templates Clear , plus and This template is used to reduce the amount of non-wikicode used on pages, replacing the code . Its use should generally be avoided. You can use instead of the HTML tag that clears space below things like images, pictures and tables, so the following stuff doesn't begin until the bottom of the image, picture or table box. You can also use or to clear only left or right floats. Right-aligned table of contents This template floats the table of contents (toc) on the right. It should only be used when absolutely necessary, to keep consistent design. Navigation templates About Use at the top of articles that readers may have mistakenly reached while looking for a different subject. For example, a visitor to the article on the "Sly Flourish" blog may have actually wanted the article on the rogue power sly flourish, or vice versa. For A simplified version of . Use at the top of articles as a simple "for x see y" template. Main article Use at the start of a section to link to the main article on it. See also Use at the start of a section to link to a related article. Talk page templates These templates are used in the talk or user talk namespace. Articles about private persons Place on talk pages for articles about private persons to remind editors to post only public information about the subject. Welcome and The first (with longer version "welcomeIP" for those of you who like typing more) is to placed on a user talk page to welcome new non-vandalistic contributors who are "anonymous", identified only by their IP number; it encourages them to register. The second template is placed on a user talk page to welcome new registered users. Should be customized for the wiki, indicating the pages we most want newcomers to visit. Both welcome templates are very suitable for having "subst:" prefixed, because they can be edited with additions or deletions appropriate to the apparent strengths of the person being welcomed; e.g. if the contributor has already demonstrated good wiki editing skills you could delete references to pages about "how to edit". General wiki templates Sandbox A template that should be used to head up all Project:Sandbox pages. T is for template This template allows you to show example template code, with a link to the template page. Wikipedia , Wikipedia-related templates. Use for articles taken directly from Wikipedia, and for articles deleted from Wikipedia. Category:Templates